


[podfic] Kidnapping

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [29]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Competence Kink, Damsel (not in distress), F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, disney kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Mulan is kidnapped; Shang is not worried. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.





	[podfic] Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424204) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

** **

**Title: [Kidnapping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424204) **

**Author: ** ** [imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Mulan

**Pairing:** Fa Mulan/Li Shang

**Length:** 00:03:03 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/30%20\(Mulan\)%20_Kidnapping_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
